The Perfect Night Boy
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - / DISCONTINUED!
1. The Popular Boy

Hai hai hai minna...

Ini fict NaruHira pertama Mizu. So, kasih kritik, saran, concrit, atau tanggapan kalian untuk fict Mizu ini...

Langsung saja, taadaaa...

**The Perfect Night Boy**

By : MizunaRaira

.

.

**Summary : **Naruto adalah cowok populer dan keren di Konoha _International Senior High School_. Tak disangka dia juga cowok yang penakut. Ketika orang tuanya pergi, dia meminta Hinata untuk menemani di rumahnya.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**The Perfect Night Boy © **MizunaRaira

(Terinspirasi dari komik Perfect Boy Falls in Love)

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** NaruHina

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Typo dan (miss)typo bertebaran, diksi kurang bagus, abal, GaJe, alur sangat kecepetan, EYD berantakan, de el el *periksa aja sendiri* #dor

**A/N** : Di fic ini Naruto bukanlah orang yang bodoh tapi tak terlalu pintar juga sih...

**Don't like don't read and click back**

.

.

.

Chapter 1 :

Seorang _sensei_ berambut putih dan mulutnya tertutupi oleh sebuah masker tengah menggoreskan spidol yang dipegang tangan kanan kepada papan tulis putih yang berada di hadapannya. Ia menuliskan rumus-rumus matematika, antara lain rumus-rumus tentang _trigonometri_. Rumus-rumus _sinus, cosinus dan tangen_.

"Untuk mencari sisi dari segitiga ABC ini, yang akan digunakan adalah rumus aturan _sinus_. a/sin A = b/sin B," ujar Kakashi –nama sensei itu- menerangkan sambil menuliskan rumus-rumus yang digunakannya.

Tapi hei lihat! Suasana di dalam kelas itu begitu bising. Wajar saja, pelajaran matematika sekarang ini tepat pada jam terakhir. Jam pelajaran yang sudah susah untuk tetap fokus dan berkonsentrasi untuk menerima pelajaran. Apalagi jika berkutat dengan rumus-rumus matematika.

Lain lagi dengan seorang siswa berambut kuning jabrig sedang sibuk mencatat apa yang disampaikan _sensei_-nya di depan. Manik _blue sapphire_-nya tegak lurus memandang papan tulis. Tangan kanannya bergerak, menggoreskan tinta bolpoin pada buku catatannya. Beberapa siswi bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan Kakashi, mereka malah sibuk melirik pada laki-laki berambut kuning jabrig tersebut.

"Aaa, Naruto-kun memang keren," ucap seorang siswi yang tentunya hanya berbisik-bisik pada teman sebangkunya.

"Tentu saja, apalagi jika sedang serius seperti itu," tanggap seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

Tak hanya kedua gadis itu saja, banyak juga gadis-gadis lain yang membicarakan Naruto dan melirik ke arahnya. Sebenarnya tak heran juga sih, laki-laki itu termasuk siswa populer di KISHS. Selain memiliki wajah yang tampan, perusahaan orangtuanya termasuk ke dalam lima perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Kecerdasannya juga lumayan, tak terlalu bodoh juga tak terlalu pintar. Maka, banyak siswi-siswi yang menatapnya kagum dan banyak juga yang membuatkan makanan untuknya. Terkadang ada juga yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau nge-_date_. Tapi biasanya ia selalu menolak ajakan mereka.

Sebenarnya cowok popouler dan keren tak hanya Naruto. Yang paling populer di angkatan kelas X adalah Sasuke Uchiha, cowok penghuni kelas X-senior. Naruto di kelas X-1, Gaara di X-2, Sai di X-3, Shikamaru di X-4 dan tentunya ada saja cowok populer di setiap kelas dari kelas X-senior sampai kelas X-10.

Ok, cukup memberitahukan sekilas tentang cowok populer di atas. Kita beralih pada sensei yang sedang memberikan materi.

Sang _sensei_ mengacuhkan kelakuan siswa-siswinya itu. Walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka tak memperhatikan apa yang ia sampaikan, tetapi ia tetap memberikan rumus-rumus _trigonometri_ pada anak didiknya.

"a disini bernilai 7 cm dan sudut A adalah 30°. Sudut B adalah 45° dan untuk sisi b belum diketahui. Untuk mencari panjang sisi b kita akan menggunakan rumus aturan _sinus_, kita coba masukkan rumus—"

Teng... teng... teng...

Rupanya perkatan Kakashi terpotong oleh suara bel yang berdentang keras menandakan pelajaran untuk hari ini telah selesai. Bunyi bel tersebut begitu indah terdengar di telinga para murid dan tentunya mereka bersorak gembira walaupun hanya di hati mereka.

"Baiklah, pelajaran untuk hari ini sampai di sini dulu. Tugas untuk minggu depan kerjakan soal di buku paket halaman 127," ujar Kakashi lalu merapikan buku-bukunya dan melangkahkan kaki ke luar kelas.

Sama halnya juga dengan siswa-siswi di kelas, mereka merapikan buku-buku mereka untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi, hei! Beberapa siswi malah berkerumun di depan meja Naruto.

"Naruto_-kun_, malam ini adakah waktu luangmu?" tanya salah satu siswi.

Naruto berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas merapikan buku-bukunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan seorang gadis kepadanya.

"Hmmm...," gumam Naruto. Gadis-gadis yang berkerumun di sekitarnya menatap Naruto dengan penuh pengharapan. "—ya, aku ada waktu malam ini," lanjutnya yang membuat sedikit harapan mereka bisa pergi bersama Naruto.

"Maukah kau jalan denganku?" ajak salah satu siswi sambil menyatukan kedua jemarinya di depan dadanya dan menatap dengan penuh pengharapan, menandakan ia begitu berharap Naruto mengabulkan ajakannya.

"Tidak bisa, lain kali saja," jawab Naruto. Membuat sang gadis merasa kecewa.

"Naruto_-kun_, jika denganku?" tanya gadis lain.

"Juga tidak bisa."

"Hmm... ano, Naruto_-kun_, ini... maukah kau menerima masakan buatanku," pinta siswi lain lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan dengan senyuman terpatri di bibirnya.

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi penolakan yang keluar dari bibirnya, membuat gadis tadi sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya, kecewa.

Naruto yang telah selesai merapikan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya, ia segera pergi dari tempat duduknya untuk menjauh dari para fans girl-nya. Ketika ia melangkah pergi, ia berkata, "Maaf, aku tak bisa menerima ajakan atau pemberian kalian."

Tak lupa, Naruto memberikan senyuman manisnya, yang tentu saja membuat para fans girl-nya berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaaa..."

"Kyaaa... Naruto_-kun_..."

"Naruto_-kun_ memang kereeenn..."

Kira-kira begitulah reaksi mereka saat Naruto memberikan senyuman mautnya. Senyuman yang dapat memikat para gadis yang melihatnya.

Tanpa diketahui, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender yang duduk paling depan dekat dengan pintu keluar tengah mengamati dan mendengarkan perkataan mereka ketika ia masih membereskan buku-buku yang tadi dipakainya untuk pelajaran matematika. Walaupun dari luar ia tampak acuh, tapi sebenarnya dia juga diam-diam mengagumi Naruto.

"Hinata_-chan_, aku pergi duluan ya, Sasuke_-kun_ sudah menungguku, Jaa~," ucap seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ dan beriris _emerald_, yang tak lain adalah teman sebangkunya juga sahabat dekatnya.

"Ya, Sakura_-chan_."

"Hhhh..." Hinata mendesah pelan.

'_Beruntung sekali Sakura bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, sedangkan aku?'_ batin Hinata.

'_Hmmm... mana mungkin gadis pendiam sepertiku bisa bersamanya, cowok yang termasuk kategori cowok populer,'_ _inner_-nya lalu segera mengambil tas dan menggendong di punggungnya. Keluar dari bangku yang tadi di duduki dan melangkah pergi.

GREEBB...

Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya membuat sang gadis terkejut.

"Hinata, tunggu sebentar, aku ada perlu denganmu," ujar orang itu. Coba kalian tebak, siapa orang yang memegang pergelangan tangannya? Siswi atau temannya kah?

Bukan, ternyata dia adalah siswa berambut kuning jabrig yang tak lain adalah salah satu cowok populer di sekolah ini, Namikaze Naruto. Hinata yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Walau tak terlalu tampak di raut wajahnya.

"Eh? A-ada perlu apa?" tanya Hinata malu-malu dan sedikit menunjukkan rona merah di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya. Masalahnya, Naruto jarang berbicara dengannya apalagi sekarang ini ia merasa ada keperluan dengan Hinata.

"Ikut saja denganku."

"Ta... tapi... aaa,"

Hinata bermaksud untuk menolak ajakan Naruto. Tanpa diduga, Naruto langsung saja mengangkat Hinata ala _bridal style_. Membuat Hinata _blushing_ berat dan sedikit berteriak.

"Kyaaaa... Naruto_-kun_..."

"Kyaaa... Hinata_-chan_... dia, dia dan Naruto_-kun_..."

"Aaaa..."

Para siswi yang melihat Naruto menggendong Hinata langsung menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Mereka merasa tak rela dan iri melihat Naruto menggendong Hinata. Mereka malah ingin merasakan apa yang sekarang Hinata alami. Lain halnya dengan Hinata, ia sendiri mancoba berontak dari pangkuan Naruto.

"Tu-turunkan aku...!" pinta Hinata.

Naruto pura-pura tak mendengarnya dan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Kyaaa... itu Naruto-kun..." jerit seorang gadis yang berada tak jauh dari koridor sekolah.

"Mana?" tanya yang seorang lagi, yang tepat berada di sampingnya namun tak melihat Naruto.

"Ituu... Naruto-kun..." jawab temannya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan memangku seorang gadis.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin— bla bla bla..."

Seperti biasa, _fans girl_-nya berceracau dan berteriak tak karuan. Membicarakan Naruto dan gadis yang dipangkunya.

"A... a-aku malu..." Hinata kembali bicara. Ia begitu malu ada anak sekolah yang melihat dirinya yang dipangku Naruto walaupun koridor sekolah cukup sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa-siswi yang bergerombol. Namun tetap saja, siswa-siswi itu memandang ke arah mereka.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus ikut denganku!" Naruto akhirnya menurunkan Hinata degan satu syarat.

"Ya." Dengan terpaksa Hinata menuruti permintaan Naruto untuk ikut dengannya. Well, sebenarya sih tidak terlalu terpaksa juga. Dalam hatinya ia malah merasa senang Naruto tiba-tiba meminta bersamanya.

"Ayo!" seru Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata sepanjang koridor sekolah hingga berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Tak henti-hentinya Hinata menunjukkan rona merah di pipinya.

Supir pribadi Naruto telah menuggu di depan sekolah.

"Masuklah!" Naruto mempersilaahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya di jok belakang. Hinata tak berkata apa-apa dan langsung saja masuk. Naruto juga masuk dan duduk di jok depan, bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk supir.

.

.

.

Mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berdua memasuki rumah elit yang besar. Mobil berhenti di tempat parkir dan mereka semua turun dari dalam mobil.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kenapa ke sini? Ini... ini rumah siapa?" tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Tentu saja rumahku. Rumah siapa lagi?" jawab Naruto lalu melankahkan kakinya mendekati pintu rumahnya. Hinata hanya diam, berdiri mematung di samping mobil.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata tak beranjak, kembali melangkah ke belakang menghampiri Hinata.

"Ayolah, ikuti aku." Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Sampai di dekat pintu rumah Naruto bertanya, "Kau masih ingat kan tadi di sekolah aku ada keperluan denganmu?"

"Ya," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Keperluanku itu, malam ini, kau harus menemani malamku." Naruto menunjukkan seringainya.

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

**A/N :**

Maaf jika masih banayk kekurangan di fic ini. **#ojigi**

Minna, mohon berikan kritik, saran, concrit atau mungkin flame untuk fic NH pertamaku ini. Segitu aja.

Hope you like and enjoy it...

Mind to review this chapter? ***harus* #plaaakkk-gampared**

Jaa~

Salam (teh) manis dan hangat,

MizunaRaira


	2. What? Live together in one night?

Hai hai minna.. ^^/

Masih ingatkah dengan fic Mizu yang satu ini? *reader : nggak* yohoho, kalo memang gak inget baca dari awal lagi.. *maksa/plaakked* untuk yang udah repiu di chap kemaren Mizu ucapin makasihh banget. Kalo gak ada yang repiu tadinya fic ini males buat dilanjutin XD #geplak oh iya, balesannya cek di A/N yaa. Untuk yang login juga di A/N. Mizu jarang ke FFn, hehe

Chap 2 udah apdet nihhh...

Yook langsung aja, cek it out...

* * *

**Summary : **Naruto adalah cowok populer dan keren di Konoha _International Senior High School_. Tak disangka dia juga cowok yang penakut. Ketika orang tuanya pergi, dia meminta Hinata untuk menemani di rumahnya.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**The Perfect Night Boy © **MizunaRaira

(Terinspirasi dari komik Perfect Boy Falls in Love)

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** NaruHina

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Typo dan (miss)typo bertebaran, diksi kurang bagus, abal, GaJe, alur sangat kecepetan, de el el *periksa aja sendiri* **#dor**

**A/N** : Di fic ini Naruto bukanlah orang yang bodoh tapi tak terlalu pintar juga sih...

**Don't like don't read and click back**

* * *

Chapter 2 :

Hinata terdiam membisu. Mencoba mencerna apa yang Naruto lantunkan. menemani malamnya? Hei, itu kan bermakna luas. Ia harus menemani Naruto sedangkan tak ada orang lain lagi selain dia dan dirinya. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Pintu rumah yang tingginya lebih dari dua kali tinggi Naruto dan Hinata itu terbuka. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki kanannya selangkah diikuti kaki kirinya. Menyadari Hinata hanya berdiri dalam kebisuan bak patung, Naruto kembali mundur dan menyadarkan alam bawah sadar Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata! Tak ada orang lain kok," ujar Naruto _innocent_. Justru karena itulah Hinata ragu. Naruto kau benar-benar tak sadarkah akan hal itu?

Hinata kembali bungkam. Sibuk kembali dengan alam pikirannya. Naruto yang tak tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban persetujuan dari Hinata berinisiatif untuk menariknya secara paksa. Ia langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dan memasuki rumahnya. Hinata tersentak kaget. Mau tak mau ia mengikuti Naruto.

"Na-naruto-_kun_, tapi aku belum meminta persetujuan orangtuaku," ujar Hinata sedikit pelan yang sukses membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Nanti aku bilang pada mereka sekarang kau menginap di rumah temanmu. Ayolah Hinata, bantu aku. Sekarang ini saja. Yah yah." Naruto berkata dengan sedikit memperlihatkan jurus andalannya, _puppy_ _eyes no jutsu_.

Hinta menatap iris _sapphire_ biru muda Naruto sekilas dan menimang-nimang jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya. Menyetujuinya kah?

"Hhhh..." Hinata menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah." Mau tak mau ia menyetujuinya. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain dan juga ia telah terlanjur berada di rumah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, masuk." Naruto berjalan memasuki rumahnya diikuti oleh Hinata yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Hinata memperhatikan ruangan di sekitar. Besar dan luas dengan arsitektur rumah yang modern. Ekor matanya terus mengamati satu per satu benda-benda di tiap ruangan. Lukisan-lukisan di dinding, guci-guci dari ukuran kecil sampai besar tertata rapi di setiap ruangan.

Mereka terus melangkah sampai mendekati sebuah tangga melingkar. Langkah Naruto terhenti. Menyadarkan Hinata sekaligus membuat langkahnya pun terhenti. Naruto teringat sesuatu—pada sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hm, Hinata. Kau mau tidur dimana? Sekamar denganku?" tanya Naruto polos yang berhasil membuat Hinata tersipu malu dan menampakkan semburat merah. Heloow Naruto, kau tidak berpikir bagaimana jadinya jika anak seumuran kalian sekamar berdua? Apa memang pikiranmu sangat polos Naruto? Hn?

"A-apa? Ti-tidak mungkin kita se-sekamar Na-naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata gelagapan tanpa berani memandang wajah Naruto secara langsung.

"Oh ya sudah. Kau tidur di kamar samping kamar tidurku saja." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memamerkan senyuman (baca : cengiran) khasnya. *author : Naruto, di kepalamu banyak kutunya ya?/plak dor/dibunuh* #abaikan ini

"Ano, ka-kamar tidurnya dimana?" Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap ruangan.

"Di lantai atas. Di sana kamarku." Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sebuah kamar di lantai atas. Hinata mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Naruto. Iris _lavender_-nya dapat melihat rentetan beberapa kamar yang salah satunya ia tunjuk.

"Kita pergi ke lantai atas!" seru Naruto. Ia melangkah menuju sebuah tangga yang melingkar ke atas. Satu per satu mereka menaiki anak tangga dan sampailah mereka berdua di lantai atas.

Krubuk krubuukk...

Eerrr, suara apa itu? Apakah suara angin ribut yang bergemuruh? Atau semacam angin puting beliung? Atau mungkin angin tornado? Lupakan kegajean di atas. Itu hanyalah suara keroncongan perut si kuning jabrig a.k.a Naruto. Cacing-cacing di perutnya minta diisi. Memang baru tadi pagi dia makan dan sampai sekarang perutnya menagih asupan makanan.

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" tanya Hinata. Hei Hinata, kau tak tahu itu suara yang ditimbulkan oleh perut Naruto?

"Hehe, itu... itu suara perutku. Baru tadi pagi aku makan." Naruto memamerkan cengirannya (lagi). *author : cengar-cengir aja lu Naruto. Pepsoden mahal wooi/geplak* #abaikan ini

"Oh, a-aku bisa memasak. Mungkin aku bisa membuatkan makanan untukmu. Aku juga belum makan," kata Hinata sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Hm, asyiikkk. Sekarang kau simpan dulu barang-barangmu. Mengenai pakaian, di kamar itu juga ada pakaian _imouto_-ku. Dia tidak tinggal di sini tapi barang-barangnya masih bayak yang di simpan. Mungkin bajunya akan pas di tubuhmu."

"I-ya," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Aku juga mau ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu kau langsung saja pergi ke dapur. Letaknya ada di lantai bawah. Tidak terlalu jauh dari ujung tangga," ucap Naruto lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Hinata memasuki kamar yang kata Naruto milik _imouto_-nya. Cocok juga utuk kamar seorang gadis. Terlihat dari gradasi warna yang feminim dan beberapa lukisan bunga-bunga yang indah. Ia menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar lalu menghampiri sebuah lemari berpintu dua yang cukup besar—tepatnya lemari pakaian. Ia buka salah satu pintu lemari yang tak terkunci. Tampaklah beragam pakaian dengan bermacam-macam model pula.

Ia menarik sebuah baju berwarna ungu tua dengan motif yang simpel dengan beberapa tulisan yang menghiasinya dan membuat baju itu cukup imut. Apalagi jika Hinata yang memakainya. Ia memiliki warna yang mirip dengan rambut dan iris matanya. Sungguh pas. Untuk terusan yang akan ia gunakan ia mengambil sebuah celana _jeans_ panjang.

"Hm, ini saja," gumam Hinata. Ia menutup kembali lemari itu dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju yang saat ini dipegangnya.

Setelah selesai, ia langsung saja keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah. Ia mencari dapur.

'_Ah, itu mungkin,'_ _inner_-nya saat melihat rentetan kursi yang tersusun rapi mengelilingi sebuah meja yang cukup lebar dan memanjang.

'_Naruto-_kun_ belum keluar dari kamarnya ya? Tunggu dulu di sini saja. Aku kan belum tahu apa yang akan kumasak.' _Hinata menggeser sebuah kursi yang akan di dudukinya. Ia menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

Selang beberapa menit, sang pemilik rambut berduri itu datang yang mebuat gadis _indigo_ mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang sepersekian menit ditunggunya.

Naruto membuat Hinata tercengang dengan penampilannya yang memakai baju selain baju sekolah. Padahal dia hanya memakai kaos putih dengan beberapa tulisan dan celana jeans biru tua. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, menambah kesan tampan. Hinata tak pernah melihat Naruto yang berpakaian seperti ini.

'_Naruto-_kun_ memang keren. Apalagi jika memakai pakaian seperti itu,'_ batin Hinata tanpa sadar Naruto kini telah berada di sebelah kirinya.

Pluk

Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Hinata. Membuatnya tersadar dan sedikit terkejut. Gadis _lavender_ itu menengok ke arah Naruto sembari berkata, "Na-naruto-_kun_, sudah selesai? Menu a-apa yang akan kumasak?"

"Hmm... apa ya?" jawab Naruto sambil berpose mikir dengan memutarkan bola matanya sekaligus menaruh jari telunjuk di dagunya. *sok gaya-gayaan lagi nih anak* #plak

Bingung menentukan menu apa yang akan dimasak, Naruto akhirnya menemukan solusi dan menyampaikannya pada Hinata.

"Terserah kau saja Hinata. Kau tinggal memasak bahan-bahan yang ada di dalam kulkas dengan bumbu-bubu yang tersedia." Otak Naruto serasa buntu. Ia tak bisa menentukan menu apa yang akan dimasak.

"Ka-kalau begitu Naruto-_kun_ tunggu di sini dulu hingga aku selesai memasak."

"Iya." Hinata beranjak pergi dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki menuju ruangan memasak a.k.a dapur.

Sembari menunggu Hinata selesai memasak, Naruto berinisiatif untuk mengambil _PSP_-nya. Ia terus saja memainkan _game_-_game_ sampai dirinya dibuat bosan. Ia bermaksud untuk pergi menonton TV—menghilangkan kebosanan hingga Hinata selesai memasak. Namun aroma yang berasal dari dapur terlebih dahulu menggoda syaraf-syaraf penciumannya.

"Hinata, sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto. Ia berniat berdiri untuk melihat hasil makanan yang dimasak Hinata. Tapi gadis _lavender_ itu lebih dulu datang menghampiri Naruto dengan dua piring yang menguar uap-uap panas.

Hinata menaruh satu piring kepada Naruto dan yang satunya lagi untuknya. Ia ikut duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Hm, Hinata, apa nama masakan ini?" Naruto belum pernah melihat makanan yang dimasak Hinata. Makanan itu tak tampak seperti makanan-makanan Jepang.

"I-ini daging kepiting yang a-aku campur dengan telur dan kentang lalu aku haluskan."

Naruto tak memedulikan jawaban Hinata. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan rasa laparnya dan langsung mengambil garpu dan sendok untuk segera menyantap makanan di hadapannya.

'_Kau ternyata pandai memasak Hinata,'_ _inner_ Naruto tanpa sadar sebelum ia mulai menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menatap iris _lavender_ Hinata lekat. Membuat yang ditatap menyadarinya. Ia segera melahap makanan itu untuk menutupi tatapannya barusan.

"_Itadakimasu_," seru Naruto dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap.

Hinata juga mengambil sendok dan garpu untuknya dan segera memakan masakan yang tadi dibuatnya. Ia melirik Naruto yang makan dengan cepat. Untung saja tadi dia memberikan porai yang banyak untuk Naruto. Ah ya, satu lagi. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan sebuah tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan suka kah? Entahlah. Hanya Hinata yang tahu dan merasakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua ini setelah sekian lama enggak di update. Maafkan Mizu yang lama dalam masalah meng-update. Chap depan juga nggak tahu kapan akan di update. Mizu ucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi yang telah me-review. Review kalian membuat Mizu semangat. Yah, kalau kalian tidak memberi review mungkin nggak tahu chap ini kapan update-nya. #plak

Ok, kita balas dulu review. Mulai saja yaa...

**mimitsuki** : makasih udah ripiu yaahhh~ hehe, Naru nekat amat ya? Ini udah Mizu apdeettt... review lagi yaa...

**Tantand** : makasihh udah ripiuu ya, ini loh udah update.. mizu tunggu review-nya...

**ramdhan-kun** : makasih ya udah review ramdhan-kun. Diperpanjang? Ini udah dipanjangin loohh.. meski Cuma nambah 200 words.. XD **#plak** jangan lupa review lagi...

**Angie itu Enji** : Update kilat? Mizu paling lelet kalo masalah per-update-an (?) tapi semoga aja ini gak terlalu lama. Oh iya, makasih ya udah mau review.. chap ini review lagi yaa..

**melin-chan** : aku juga rela kok... haha... btw, arigatou udah ripiu... chap ini jangan lupa ripiu lagi...

**Takoyaki **: ini udah updeettt... makasih udah mau review... chap ini review lagi yaa..

**Gyurin Kim** : mau ngapain ya? Pokoknya baca aja terus sampe tamat. Hehe... ini udah apdet.. jgn lupa review lagi yaa...

**asep** : waahh, makasih makasih udah bilang bagus... makasih juga udah mau review. Ini udah di update...

**black** : Iyap. Makasih atas dukungan semangatnya. Makasih juga udah mau review... chap ini review lagi ya...

**airashii-chan desu** : Hallo jugaa... wah, sama dong. Tapi Mizu baru banget, baru dua bulan jalan.. mungkin, hehe. Ini udah Mizu update. Makasih ya udah review, chap ini review lagi ya...

**Diana** : penasaran? Ini udah di update lohhh... jadi jangan lupa review lagi. Oh ya, makasih udah review...

**Readers L** : Semangka...! ups, salah. Maksudku semangaattt..! makasih udah mau review. Makasihh juga udah bilang ceritaya keren. Ini udah di-update. Jangan lupa review lagi...

**Aristocrat symphony** : ini udah dilanjut. Makasih ya udah review. Chap ini review lagi yaa...

Yosh, selesai juga. Sekali lagi makasih banget udah mau review. Pesan dari Mizu, bagi yang udah baca jangan lupa meninggalkan jejaknya dengan memberikan review..

Jaa~

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya...

Sign,

MizunaRairai


	3. A fact : He is a coward

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**The Perfect Night Boy © **Abendstern Scheint

(Inspirated by Perfect Boy Falls in Love's comic)

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** NaruHina

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Typo dan (miss)typo bertebaran, diksi kurang bagus, abal, GaJe, alur sangat kecepetan, de el el *periksa aja sendiri* **#dor**

**A/N** : Di fic ini Naruto bukanlah orang yang bodoh tapi tak terlalu pintar juga sih... =="a

**Don't like don't read and click back**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hinata telah selesai makan. Ia menaruh sendok dan garpu yang tadi ia gunakan. Ia mengambil dua gelas air putih. Satu untuknya dan satunya lagi ia taruh di hadapan Naruto. Ia duduk kembali dan meminum air putihnya. Manik gioknya melirik Naruto yang masih memakan masakan yang ia buat dengan lahap.

"Masakanmu sangat enak Hinata. Rasanya seperti masakan _Kaa-san_," puji Naruto tanpa menatap wajah Hinata yang mulai memerah.

"Eh? _A-arigatou_." Naruto membuatnya tergugup. Hinata tak berani menatap ke arah Naruto—takut _amethyst_-nya bertemu dengan _blue_ _sapphire_ Naruto.

"_Ne. Douita_," jawab Naruto setelah menghabiskan porsi untuknya. Ia meminum air putih yang telah Hinata sediakan.

"Hm... kalau kau jadi istriku mungkin aku bisa makan masakan enak tiap hari." Naruto berkata amat sangat polos. Tak tahukah kau Naruto, gadis di depanmu berkali-kali menampakkan semburat merah di pipinya hanya karena perkataanmu?

Hinata hanya diam saja. Ia tak menjawab dan mencoba menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya secepat mungkin. Ia berinisiatif untuk pergi membawa piring bekas tadi makan ke tempat cuci piring. Yah, lumayan, suatu cara agar rona merahnya hilang setelah ia kembali ke hadapan Naruto.

"Aku duluan. Mau mencari acara televisi yang bagus. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri, kau dapat menggunakan barang-barang di sini." Naruto berlalu dari ruang makan. Seperti yang ia katakan, ia duduk manis di atas sofa ruang tengah menghadap layar televisi.

Setelah selesai membereskan meja makan, gadis _amethyst_ itu bingung dengan apa yang akan ia kerjakan. Ah, iya. Kini ia teringat satu hal. Ia belum mengenal betul seluk-beluk rumah ini. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir, untuk apa ia melakukan itu? Agar hafal dengan rumah ini di kehidupan nanti, kehidupan menjadi Nyonya Namikaze eh?

Hinata berjalan dari dapur menuju ruang perpustakaan. Ia hendak melihat ruangan setelah ruangan itu. Ruangan yang tertutup rapat. Ia berdiri di depan pintu. Berpikir ulang atas tindakan yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi kemudian dia ingat. Naruto bilang anggaplah rumahnya bagaikan rumah sendiri. Jadi seharusnya ia tak perlu sungkan untuk menjelajahi seluruh ruangan di rumah Naruto.

Perlahan ia membuka kenop pintu berwarna coklat mengkilap yang tingginya dua kali ukuran tubuhnya. _Well_, sebenarnya memang pintu-pintu di rumah ini seukuran—lebih dari dua meter. Kebetulan ruangan itu tak dikunci sehingga pintu itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Putih mendominasi ruangan itu. _Amethyst_-nya mendapati alat-alat musik tertata rapi.

Decakan kagum berulang kali keluar dari bibirnya. Apalagi saat ia melangkah mendekat ke sebuah piano besar—_grand_ _piano_. Ia mengelus pelan permukaannya dan membuka penutup piano tersebut—menampakkan tuts keyboard dari berbagai tingkatan nada. Ia berdecak kagum—lagi—. Baru kali ini ia dapat menyentuh grand piano secara langsung. Walaupun satu tahun ini ia mengikuti kelas musik khususnya piano, tapi di sekolahnya hanya ada piano-piano kelas menengah ke bawah.

Ia menekan pelan sebuah nada tangga pertama di bagian paling ujung. Menghasilkan sebuah nada. Ya, piano tersebut bisa ia gunakan.

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah kursi yang terdapat di hadapannya. Senyuman terlukis di sudut bibirnya. Sudah seminggu ini jemarinya tak menari di atas tuts-tuts piano. Ia rindu—sepertinya.

Jemarinya ia letakkan di atas tangga-tangga nada dan mulai menari. Ia memainkan sebuah lagu favoritnya, lagu yang not baloknya sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

Alunan melodi kesedihanlah yang ia lantunkan. Melodi yang sangat menyayat hati dan bisa menetekan bulir air mata bagi orang yang mendengarnya. Matanya terpejam—menghayati dengan sepenuh hati.

**.**

**.**

**`~(^_^`~)``~(^_^)~``(~`^_^)~`**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu, di lain tempat; di ruang tengah...**

Seseorang tengah mengarahkan sebuah _remote_ yang ia pegang ke hadapan televisi di depannya. Raut wajahnya terpampang kekesalan. Berulang kali ia memijit tombol-tombol di _remote_ itu. Mengombinasikan beberapa angka untuk mencari _channel_ televisi yang menurutnya menarik. Namun kenyataannya ia tak menemukan satupun.

Ia begitu jengah sehingga _remote_ yang tadi ia pegang kini ia lemparkan ke arah sofa di sebelahnya. Ia membanting tubuhnya asal sehingga rebah di atas sofa seukuran dengan dirinya. Ia menghela napas berat. Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini? Makan sudah. Mau tidur, ia rasa tanggung karena hari mulai malam. Menonton televisi tak ada yang menarik satupun. Huh! Membosankan!

Saat ia terus berpikir mengenai hal itu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar dentingan piano. Suara itu membuatnya terperanjat kaget. Masalahnya, sejak _imouto_-nya tak tinggal di rumah ini tak pernah ada yag memainkan alat musik tersebut.

'_Mungkin hanya khayalanku saja.'_ Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak berpikiran yang bukan-bukan—tentang sesuatu yang menakutkan pastinya. Hei Naruto, kau tak ingat bahwa di rumah ini tak hanya ada dirimu seorang? Mungkin kau memang sudah lupa. Ckck...

Belum juga pikiran Naruto tenang sepenuhnya, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh alunan melodi yang begitu menyayat hati. Melodi yang tak asing baginya karena ia pernah mendengar lagu itu di sekolah—beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia mulai merinding. Lagu itu... lagu yang sangat sedih sekaligus menyeramkan. Ia berdiri dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Ia tak menemukan apapun. Alunan melodi itu terus terdengar ketika ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Semakin jauh ia melangkah, melodi tersebut semakin memudar—lebih tepatnya tak terdengar jelas. Kedua tangan ia silangkan untuk mengusap-usap lengan atasnya. Rupanya ia masih saja merinding.

Saat menaiki tangga _spiral_ dan melihat pintu kamar _imouto_-nya terbuka, ia teringat sesuatu. Aha! Ia baru sadar ia tak menemukan Hinata dimanapun. Sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya ia membuka pelan daun pintu kamar yang ditempati Hinata.

Bingo! Ia tak menemukannya di sana.

Melodi itu belum juga berhenti dan samar-samar masih tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Naruto. Manik _sapphire_-nya berpendar ke segala arah. Ia menyadari suatu hal lagi. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Hal itu membuat rasa takut menyelimutinya. Ia melesat turun ke bawah—menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Hinata... Kamu dimana?" tanya Naruto sembari melihat-lihat pintu yang terbuka dan memungkinkan Hinata di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak sengaja irisnya mendapati pintu ruangan musik yang terbuka cukup lebar. Sel-sel otaknya mulai bekerja dan menarik kesimpulan bahwa Hinata ada di sana.

"Hina—" belum sempat ia mengucapkan nama gadis _indigo_ tersebut ia lebih dulu melihat sosoknya. Sesosok gadis bersurai _indigo_ sepinggang sedang memainkan piano adiknya dengan sepenuh hati.

Langkahnya terhenti di samping pintu. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada kusen pintu dan iris matanya tertutup—menghayati melodi yang dimainkan Hinata. Baru beberapa menit ia mendengar dengan jelas melodi kesedihan itu, kelopak matanya kembali terbuka karena sebuah nada panjang mengakhiri permainan piano yang dibawakan Hinata.

Prok prok prok

Langsung saja ia memberikan tepuk tangan sembari melangkah mendekati Hinata. Hinata sendiri sedikit kaget dengan suara tepukan tangan di belakangnya. Kepalanya ia putar untuk melihat sosok itu.

"Kau ternyata hebat dalam memainkan piano Hinata," puji Naruto tepat saat Hinata menatap dia. Kedua manik itu bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

"Eh? Ti-tidak juga." Hinata merasa malu dan bersemu merah mendengar Naruto memujinya. Pandangannya dengan cepat ia alihkan—menunduk.

"Hebatnya lagi, aku bisa menemukan orang yang memainkan lagu ini setelah seminggu tak pernah mendengarnya. Itu pun juga waktu malam hari." Entah mengapa senyuman khas Naruto terus terukir di bibirnya.

Hinata jelas saja bingung dengan penuturan Naruto. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kau tak ingat Hinata? Seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya pada saat malam di sekolah, bukankah kau menemukanku di kelas?"

"Hmm—" Hinata memutar kembali peristiwa-peristiwa yang dialaminya ketika minggu kemarin.

"—kau... a-anak lelaki yang aku temui di kelas itu?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Naruto menyeret sebuah kursi yang berada di dekatnya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata. Ia duduk dan setelah itu mengangguk pelan.

**Flash back**

_Malam telah larut namun ia masih berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar jelas karena saat ini hanya dia yang berjalan di tempat ini. Jelas saja. Waktu pulang telah lewat sekitar empat jam yang lalu._

_Namun, kenapa seorang gadis sepertinya masih ada di sekolah? Ada faktor-faktor yang menghambat kepulangannya. Pertama, karena setelah pulang sekolah ia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler tarik suara. Dilanjut dengan mengikuti les piano. Setelah itu ia mengikuti ulangan susulan matematika karena tiga hari kebelakang ia tak sekolah. Setelah ia akan pulang dan sudah tiba di depan gerbang, ia teringat sesuatu. Buku catatan fisika miliknya tertinggal di ruang musik. Padahal besok ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali masuk untuk mengambil bukunya dan saat ini ia masih berada di koridor. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai._

_Saat ia tiba di depan pintu ruang musik, ia memengang kenop pintu sembari berharap pintu tersebut belum dikunci. Untung saja nasib begitu baik padanya sehingga ruang itu bisa terbuka. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam, ia menekan tombol saklar di samping pintu. Ruagan tak lagi gelap dan menampakkan alat-alat musik. Pandangannya mengarah pada tiga buah piano. Ia menghampiri sebuah piano yag biasa ia pakai untuk latihan. Detik kemudian ia mendapati buku catatan yang tergeletak di atas piano itu lalu mengambilnya dan menyimpan ke dalam tasnya._

_Urusannya telah selesai. Ia hendak membalik umtuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan segera pulang ke rumah. Tapi ia lebih tertarik untuk duduk di atas kursi di depan piano tersebut. Ia ingin memainkannya. Sekali lagi. Belum tentu di hari-hari ke depan ia bisa memainkan piano dengan leluasa—seperti sekarang ini._

_Jemarinya mulai menari di atas tuts-tuts piao. Ia memainkan sebuah lagu yang not baloknya baru ia hapalkan beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tapi dengan lihai ia dapat memainkannya degan ckup sempurna—karena ia begitu menghayati dan melodinya menyayat hati bagi yang mendengarnya._

_Dug!_

_Sebuah suara benda jatuh terdengar jelas. Membuat ia menghentikan tarian jemariya. Ia tersadar ia seharusnya pulang ke rumah tidak terlalu larut malam. Ia membereskan kembali piano yang tadi dipakainya seperti semula lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintunya._

_Langkahnya terus berjalan santai sembari menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dari bibir mungilnya. Ia tak merasa takut berjalan sendirian dalam kegelapan malam di sekolah. Alisnya saling bertautan saat melihat pintu ruangan kelasnya masih terbuka._

_Ia membelokkan langkahnya untuk melihat ada apa di dalam kelasnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu kelasnya, tak terelakkan suara decitan pintu terdengar—walau tak terlalu keras. Belum juga ia menghampiri saklar lampu untuk menerangi ruangan ini, ia dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang berlari sambil berteriak keluar dari sebuah kolong meja._

"_Aaaa... ada hantuuu..."_

_Bruk_

_Sepertinya orang itu berlari tanpa melihat-lihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sehingga ia menubruk pintu kelas yang terbuka._

"_Aw!" Ia meringis kesakitan._

_Hinata membalik dan menghampiri orang tersebut. Ia merasa kasihan dengan keadaannya yang meringis._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata setelah berada di hadapannya yang terduduk di lantai akibat insiden tadi._

"_Ya. Eh? Ada orang?" tanyanya kebingungan sambil membenarkan posisinya untuk berdiri._

_Mereka dapat melihat bahwa mereka berdua berlainan gender. Orang itu memiliki perawakan seorang laki-laki dari rambutnya yang jabrik dan tentu saja dari suaranya._

"_Untunglah. Ta-tadi, aku melihat ada hantu di di sa-sana," ucap lelaki itu dengan nada gugup. Telunjuknya mengarah pada gorden putih dekat pintu yang menghubungkan dengan kelas sebelah._

_Hinata mendekat ke arah yang ditunjukan kepadanya untuk memeriksa kebenaran hal tersebut. Sedangkan orang itu hanya berdiri dengan bergidik ngeri._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya gorden putih biasa," ujar Hinata. Suaranya dapat terdengar jelas dalam ruangan._

"_Syukurlah. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa." Ia tiba-tiba melesat keluar kelas dengan berlari kencang. Sampai-sampai ketika Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke sana kemari di depan kelas ia tak mendapati siluet lelaki tersebut._

'Ya sudahlah. Sekarang waktunya aku pulang. Sebelum seluruh ruangan di sekolah dikunci dan gerbang ditutup. Tapi, siapa orang itu? Ah... kau tak usah terlalu memikirkannya Hinata.' _Ia menutup pintu kelasnya dan berlalu untuk pulang._

**End of flashback**

"A-aku ingat. Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan?" tanya Hinata setelah menyempurnakan kepingan memori peristiwa seminggu yang lalu.

"Karena sebenarnya aku memang seorang penakut," jawab Naruto santai.

"Eh?" Hinata tak habis pikir. Seseorang yang banyak diidam-idamkan oleh para gadis di sekolahnya adalah seorang... penakut?

"Makannya sekarang aku membawamu kemari untuk menemaniku. Aku takut di rumah hanya seorang diri. Orang tuaku sedang mengurusi bisnis mereka di luar negri," tuturnya panjang lebar.

"Tapi... me-mengapa Naruto-_kun_ memilihku?"

"Hm... karena kau lebih baik daripada gadis-gadis lain. Apalagi gadis-gadis yang menjadi _fans girl_-ku. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika salah seorang dari merekalah yang berada di sini. Ditambah lagi, kau orang yang kutemui saat minggu lalu. Kau bukan seorang yang penakut." Naruto menampakkan senyumannya yang dapat dilihat langsung oleh Hinata. Kedua pipinya tiba-tiba menghangat. Apalagi jika ia mengingat-ngingat alasan yang diungkapkan Naruto.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindari kontak langsung dengan iris sapphire Naruto. Pandangannya menangkap jarum jam di ruangan tersebut. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Su-dah hampir malam. Semua ruangan di rumah ini apakah sudah ditutup?" tanya Hinta yang belum juga mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Belum. Ehehehe..." Cengiran terpampang di wajahnya sambil tangan kanannya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebaiknya ki-kita tutup-tutup dulu." Hinata memberi saran dan langsung disetujui Naruto dengan anggukan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

**Author's Bacot Area :**

Hai hai haaaiii~ *lambai-lambaikan tangan*

Gimana chap 3 nya? Maaf yaa kalau kurang memuaskan. Maafkan aku juga karena telat ngapdet. Habisnya tugas-tugas di sekolah segudang sih. *curcol nih ye*

Umm~ faktor lainnya karena aku ngaret karena ngurusin fic one shot mulu. Sekarang udah enggak lagi. Aku mau lanjutin fic-fic MC aku yang terbengkalai dan udah berabad-abad belum diapdet. *hiperbolis bo!*

Ahahai sekian curcolnya. Mending kita ke sesi bales ripiu yuukk~

**Guest** : Makasih yaaa~ um.. ini udah di apdet... review lagi? ^^

**Lavender's Violin** : Itu di atas udah dijelasin, hehe. Chap ini review lagi ya~

**Khairi **: Waduh *membatu seketika* ehehehe *nyengir* nggak bisa apdet flash nih. Tapi udah diapdet kook~ maafkan karena keterlambatan daku, hihihi *ojigi* review lagi dong~

**Shana Kozumi** : Gak sabar kenapa tuh? Hayooo~ *todong pake terong* ini udah update loohhh... So, review lagi...

**Guest** : Udah ada lanjutannya nih. Yo! Semangka masa tua(?) *ngaco banget nih anak xD*

**Al-afraa :** Hoho, udah di lanjyuuttt~ nah loh, ketagihan ya? Atau udah kecanduan *plak*. Chap ini ripiu lagi? *ngarep*

**Hyoka hinaru** : *mata melebar* iya kah? *mikir* Hmm... itu ada dua kemungkinan.. *berpose ala detektip(?)* kemungkinan pertama kamu pernah baca komiknya dan kemungkinan kedua ada juga yang bikin fic yang terinspirasi dari komik itu... *ceilah bahasanya*. Yosh, udah apdet looh... review lagi? *nyengir kuda*

**Ramdhan-kun** : Aihh, chap ini kau review lagi? Ahahaha, arigatouu~ *malu* semoga chap ini gak tambah berantakan, hehe. Chap ini juga ripiu lagi doongg~ *ngesot-ngesot* #eh?

**Gyurin Kim** : Hu'um tuh. Mereka hanya berdua aja. Terjadi sesuatu? O.O Ehh? Nggak deh. Ini kan rate T gak bakal sampe sejauh itu.. xD Nyiahaha, ini lanjutannya udah apdet. Review lagi dong~

**Astiamorichan** : Weittt... bentar bentar... kakak gak salah nih? Aku baru 15 tahun loohh~ tapi emang udah kelas sebelas sih, xD *woi, gak ada yang nanya!* Mau ngapain aja ya? Baca deh chap ini sama chap depan. Udah itu jangan lupa meripiu yaa~

**Hyuna toki** : Aduuhhh... gak papa kookk~ malahan sekarang aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena udah ngaret nih. Sampe-sampe kamu ripiu tiga kali. Tapi arigatou ne... udah aku apdet nih, jadi repiu lagi dong... :D

**Hina chan** : Kapan? Sekarang udah dilanjut nih. Maaf nunggu lama yaa~ review lagi? Nyampe dua kali ripiu tuhh. Hehe ^^v

**Hyu-chan** : Ce-cepat? *gelagapan karena merasa bersalah* enggak deh kayaknya. Udah lebih dari sebulan fic ini baru aku update. Maklumi saja yaa, hihi. *digampar* karena udah diapdet, jadi ripiunya juga jangan lupa... *nyengir ala guru Gay* #ClingCling

**Permen Caca** : Salam kenal juga Ally-nee~ *boleh aku panggil begitu?* Eh? IC yah? *gak nyadar* syukur dehh... Umm~ *ngecek dari atas sampe bawah* O.o *nepuk jidat* ya ampuunn... aku banyak misstypo-nya. Makasih udah ngingetin. Waktu itu aku gak sempet cek ulang, hehehe *nyengir watados* Yo ayoo! Ramaikannn~ *bawa-bawa spanduk(?) NH* *loh?* Udah aku PM, tapi balesannya di sini aja. Soalnya waktu buat internetannya terbatas. *ceritanya dia pake wifi di saat jam istirahat* Mmm~ boleh minta ripiunya lagi? Arigatou~ ^^

Akhirnya selesai juga. Btw aku gak nyangka bakal dapet ripiu lebih dari 15. Karenanya makasih banyak. Arigatou, tengkyu, danke, sangku, eh salah maksudku sankyuu.. xD *digampar*

Anyway, bagi yang baca, ripiuu doonggg~

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnyaaa~ *dadah-dadah*

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**Guest**, _Lavender's Violin_, **Khairi**, _Shana Kozumi_, **Guest**, _al-afraa,_ **hyoka hinaru**, _ramdhan-kun_, **Gyuri Kim**, _astiamorichan_, **Hyuna toki**, _Hina chan_, **Hyu-chan**, _Permen Caca_, **Guest**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sign,

**Abendstern Scheint** a.k.a **MizunaRaira**

[Finished : 8th September 2012 at 04.45 a.m.]

[Published : 8th September 2012 at 06.50 a.m.]


End file.
